The invention herein provides a kind of improved structure split-type lower catch for invisible zippers, specifically referring to a kind that is very simple and convenient in terms of structure, installation and utilization by providing a split-type opening and closure device for invisible zippers that is precise, practical, ideal and progressive and, furthermore, such an improved structure split-type lower catch for invisible zippers has been unavailable until the development of the invention herein.
Conventional invisible zippers are currently non-split type fastener devices (typically utilized on Western apparel, suits, skirts and women trousers) and generally consist of rows of teeth that are fused to two zipper teeth strips utilizing high-frequency heat generating techniques, with the permanent fixing creating a one-piece unit that is physically inseparable. At the same time, the zipper teeth are stitched to the reverse-folded hem on the back surface of the zipper teeth strip. After the zipper teeth strip is sewn to the apparel and the zipper slider is pulled, the zipper teeth are covered by the zipper teeth strip to prevent exposure, and thereby maintain the aesthetic appearance of the apparel. Actually, it is commonly known that the utilization of invisible zippers is increasing because they effectively enhance the attractiveness of clothing and enjoy widespread consumer appreciation and acceptance. However, since the utilization and structure of currently available invisible zippers all have unsplittable openings at the front end, the scope of application is limited to the aforesaid Western apparel and suits, etc., and cannot be utilized for coats, bags, jackets and other items that require a spittable opening at the front end. As such, the effective scope of application is obviously quite restricted and insufficient to accommodate a greater extent of aesthetic appeal. At present, a splittable opening cannot be integrated onto the front end of the aforesaid type of invisible zipper mainly because there are no provisions for positioning the closure block and catch pin of conventional invisible zippers at the front end of the of the aforesaid two zipper teeth strips. If a split-type opening could be placed at the front end of the aforesaid invisible zipper, the scope of application would be expanded and manufacturers have conducted continuous research to achieve such a breakthrough to widen application. However, due to production, operation and other related factors, to date no structure that fulfills all claims has been introduced and no usable product has been released on the market.